


【博君一肖】 生生

by AbyssJIN



Category: BX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssJIN/pseuds/AbyssJIN
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	【博君一肖】 生生

01.

又是一年要回家过年，几年前的那档子事儿家里人早就闭口不提，但也不是完全当做无事发生。

他还在飞机上他们就开始给他张罗着相亲，他年纪也不小了，二十八，怎么也到了该结婚的时候。

家里没那么冷，他还是习惯性的把围巾裹好，拉着行李箱从已经略显冷清的机场出去。

今天已经大年三十了，回家的人明显少的多。

他把机票放回口袋里，反手拉箱子，有人叫他。

“肖战……”

那声‘肖战’音量并不大，有点冲出口的语气，末了又在后面加了一个字。

“哥。”

他回头看见王一博，带着口罩和帽子，看不清脸。

王一博的家人来接他，看来也是今天刚到家，他爸妈看见肖战礼貌的笑一笑，又带着点尴尬，勉强寒暄两句就走了。顺口提了一句载他回家，他也顺口拒绝了。

他们家住一个大院，十年前院子没翻新是对门，翻新之后是对楼。

从他一出生就是这么住，他比王一博大六岁，所以王一博刚生出来那天，他在医院里就看到了他，然后王一博第一次回家，他就窝在床边在他软乎乎的脸蛋上亲了一口。

两家的爸妈在那些年都算是亲兄弟好姐妹，他家的院子门一开就是王一博家院子门，他们不是在这院子里搓麻将就是在另个院子里，两家没什么差。

王一博和肖战都是在两个家里长大的。

也是大年三十，二十多年前年味儿重，家里忙上忙下，王一博家还接来老人，没人管他俩。他平时抱王一博多了，王一博缠他成了习惯，不抱着就哭，一抱着就把口水往他脸上身上擦，偶尔尿他一身，那时候也就刚半岁多，肚子饿了扯着嗓子哭，他拿个大白兔放他嘴边让他舔，舔一会儿就安静了。

以至于长大了点一把他欺负哭，给块儿大白兔就哄好了。

兜里的大白兔是下飞机前坐在旁边的小女孩儿给他的，可能是看这个大哥哥长得帅。他剥开塞嘴里，敲开家门。

他把那些姑娘的照片推开，说不看。他妈不知道他是怎么回事，明明去年还是好好的，虽然没有相中的姑娘，好歹还是去见了的。

那是因为去年没有见到王一博。

他俩四年多没见过面了，父母有意让他们错开，他俩也有意躲着。他在外面工作回家的时间不多，就算是站在阳台窗户前就能看到的距离，这四年也一眼没看到。

活了二十八年，十八年都有王一博。这十八年有十六年都是正常的，上天下地你骂我一句我踹你一脚。

就从王一博十六岁开始，坐了十几个小时的火车跑到他大学里，说是十一放假了要来旅游，结果晚上在宾馆，手里拿着根羊肉串，在他嘴上亲了一口。

肖战当时懵了，啤酒瓶举到一半，想着这酒王一博也还没喝，怎么就上头了。

“你干什么？”他问王一博。

王一博把羊肉串扔进垃圾桶里，抽了张纸把嘴上的油擦干净，又想给肖战擦擦，肖战躲开了。

“你干什么？”他又问了一句。

“你说有人追你，我急了。”

追他的人从来都不少，但是肖战眼光高。

他喜欢长的好看的人，所以一直没什么感觉，也就这个，他给王一博说过这个姑娘很漂亮。

王一博知道他喜欢漂亮姑娘。

那天晚上他没理王一博，扔了啤酒去洗澡，洗完就睡了，一大把的串儿在桌子上扔着，凉的变了色。

他背对着王一博，睡不着，所以很清楚的感觉到王一博蹭到他的床上。

他俩小时候常一起睡，起来了王一博脸上印着席子印，他背心上印着王一博的口水印。

“你下去。”

王一博没有听，还从背后抱着他。

“滚。”

他转过身，伸手把灯打开，面无表情的看着王一博。他看的出来王一博眼神软下去，是有点委屈，他又说了一遍让他下去，语气没刚才那么冲。

结果就是王一博翻到他身上，死死的堵住他的嘴，把舌头往他嘴里顶。

这是他俩第一次接吻，带着血的。

肖战才是被他亲软了，心软了就被人随意拿捏。王一博这么亲了他十多分钟，最后挨着他关上灯。

他闭着眼，一片黑暗里还能感觉到有个人在蹭他嘴唇，他张开，王一博用舌尖舔着他那两颗兔牙，他又伸出了自己的舌头。

第二天一早，他们是抱着醒过来的。他睁着眼发呆，王一博的手在他胳膊上摸着。

“咱俩谈恋爱吧。”

他点了下头，他俩就这么开始了。

这时候王一博才高二，他已经大三了。

等把王一博送走他回到宿舍，自己一个人躺在床上，听着室友的呼噜声才开始有功夫想他到底喜不喜欢王一博。不过在这之前他们亲也亲了，摸也摸了，就差最后一步了。

想也白想，他再也没纠结过这个问题。寒假放弃了在学校里安排的复习考研买了车票回来，第一眼看见王一博抱着他亲了好一会儿。

他喜欢亲王一博的脸，俩脸蛋很软，其实从小就喜欢没事嘬两口，还被他妈拍下来放在相册里。

王一博拿着那张照片在他面前挥了挥：“所以你别怪我掰弯你，咱俩指不定是谁掰的谁。”

肖战撇撇嘴，躺在床上，往里面挪了一点让王一博躺下来，然后翻身抱着他。

小时候一直是王一博粘人，但他现在确实是想的厉害。

王一博四五岁那会儿他总欺负他，那时候的小孩儿不记事也不记仇，哭两嗓子给他块儿糖，吃完糖又跟在他屁股后屁颠屁颠的跑。

有时候会嫌烦，玩的疯了不想带他，被他妈吵了一顿，就更不想带他。次数多了王一博就不跟他跑了，因为跟不上，和一群七八岁的一起蹲在楼头玩水泥沙子。平时和他玩的被按在家里写作业，肖战自己躺在床上翘着二郎腿看半天的天花板，穿上拖鞋跑出去把王一博从楼头拔起来带他回家。他把他手洗干净，告诉他以后不许去玩水泥。

他有个插卡的游戏机，一个手柄坏了只剩下一个，王一博跟他抢他不给，打他屁股，王一博就躺床上蹬他，说他不让玩水泥还不给他玩游戏机，后来等他打完一扭头王一博自己闹的睡着了，他就把手柄扔一边也躺下睡。外面下起雨，他们睡了一下午。

从小他的占有欲就可怕的吓人。

他们爸妈还都在上班，王一博安安静静的抱不了多久，找着肖战的嘴唇，亲了之后又凑到他脖子上，最后掀开他的毛衣在他肚子上亲。

王一博手凉，肖战把毛衣拉下来，不让他摸。

外面有人在喊，都是大院里从小一起长大的，看他俩一起从屋里出来也见怪不怪，勾着他的肩膀指指他脖子上的吻痕问他是把女朋友都带回家了吗。

肖战说狗咬的。

谁也没往王一博那儿想，走到KTV又来了群姑娘，哥们儿的女朋友带着闺蜜。肖战和王一博算是里面长得最好的，王一博年纪小，她们对肖战意思比较多。

王一博挤着他坐，护食一样，凑过来的都不给好脸色，最后搂着肖战往自己怀里按。那群女生嘴里起哄，也就是当成男生之间的恶趣味，肖战的脸挨在王一博颈间的时候小声说了一句。

“你是真的狗。”

王一博的脸埋在黑暗里，凑上去说话顺便伸着舌头把他的耳朵从耳垂舔到耳朵尖：“反正你一直这么叫我。”

是的。他有个玩具，会叫，是个狗，那是他小时候的，一直放着没有扔，王一博喜欢他就常拿这个逗他玩。王一博是喜欢抱着啃，那狗叫的越欢他啃的越欢，那会儿奶团子一样看着可爱，他老叫他狗崽崽，后来长大了会闹人，会跟他吵架，吵不过就打他，他还手都不敢用力，怕打哭了自己又要被老娘骂，就咬着牙叫他狗崽子。

有人逗王一博，说他未成年不让他喝酒，又要他微信，说要介绍给自己的妹妹。肖战红着脸半躺在王一博身上，把那姑娘的手机推回去。

“我家孩子未成年呢，谈什么恋爱。”

她们笑他俩基，旁边的哥们儿习以为常的说他俩从小就这样，他们就仗着这层关系越发的放肆。那天晚上喝的大醉回去，在王一博的床上脱光了衣服搞到半夜。

他们之前也就是互相摸过，这样光着身子抱在一起还是第一次，不过还是在最后一步停住了。

肖战喝的多，没喝傻。王一博脸蛋是红的，那双眼水灵灵的有些过分单纯，他把王一博的手拿开，背过他去睡觉。晚上已经打出来好几次，王一博也没去强求，他们就这么一丝不挂的抱到天亮。

等到过年那会儿大院外面全是卖炮的，家里亲戚小孩儿来了他俩带着出去玩，买了一兜火柴炮又买了盒烟，点起来一人发一根，让他们去河堤边自己放。

烟盒里剩下最后一根，肖战站在桥下，点起来吸了一口。他平时不抽烟，就是觉得挺浪费，王一博伸手去要，他没给。王一博有咽炎，年前刚包的药。

那人又捏着他的下颚，他张开嘴把烟吐在他嘴边，王一博从他手指里抽出那点烟屁股。

“我才不吸二手烟。”

“就活该你生病。”肖战在他屁股上打了一下。

王一博刚吸了一口，就被他妈看见了，还有肖战他妈，俩人是来这边找那些疯着放炮的孩子。

肖战被凶了一顿，这是第二次，他带着王一博抽烟被逮住。

第一次是王一博六岁的时候，也是过年。那时候是他俩拿着烟放炮，炮放完了烟还有半根，他俩蹲在大院的老松树下，肖战吸了口，问王一博要不要，王一博凑上来，叼住他手指间的烟，没轻没重的吸了一大截，呛的咳了很久。

回到家大人一闻嘴里的味道就明白怎么回事，那次肖战还被揍了。

当时他妈给他说：“让王一博跟着你不是让你教他这些的，你俩天天在一起，他长大了养成坏习惯你想想有多少是你的责任。”

他们带着这一群小孩儿回去，路上在最后跟着慢慢晃悠，他把这事告诉王一博，问他还记不记得。

王一博当然记得，他还在换牙，过年不给吃糖，兜里一共三块儿全都被肖战骗去了。肖战的屁股刚被他爸抽了两巴掌，一脸郁闷的坐在小板凳上把王一博递过来哄他金币巧克力塞嘴里，黑着脸冲王一博凶巴巴的说你以后再敢抽烟我揍你。

这次是王一博第二次抽烟。

“你要不说我都忘了，”肖战撸了下袖子：“怎么揍你自己挑。”

王一博蹦着转过身：“你揍。”

羽绒服太厚，打上去连屁股都摸不着，只有他手疼的份儿。

“用不用我回家把裤子脱了？”

接着他是没揍成，躺在床上被王一博脱了裤子。那天王一博问他，要不用嘴吧，他想了想还是拒绝了。

屋外的孩子突然开始放奥特曼，音量开的震天响，他俩在屋里不敢出声，结果被一声声的迪迦搅合的射不出来。最后王一博拉了件大衣，里面什么都没穿，出去冲那几个小子吼了一嗓子让他们关电视。

他妈从厨房出来问他那么大声干嘛，王一博冷着脸说肖战给他讲题，听不见了，他妈还当真让小孩儿玩别的去了。

“讲什么题？”肖战躺在他被窝里问他。

王一博锁了门脱下衣服拱进去：“生物。”

高中正月十四开的学，王一博没能赶上正月十五的烟火。

每年十五在体育场里都会有个烟火大会，基本上全市的人都挤在这里。以前大院里的小孩儿都喜欢往路边的行道树上爬，坐在树枝上看。

他爬树的年纪王一博爬不上去，王一博能爬了他个子已经长到一米七几。他站在下面靠着树干，王一博坐在上面晃着脚。

烟火放完了他就朝着上面喊一嗓子:“儿子，回家了！”

王一博跳下来追着他打。

这是他俩第一次没一起看烟花。

肖战把手揣在兜里，靠着树干，树上坐的亲戚家的小孩儿，旁边站的是他爸妈。

爸妈说今年的烟火比往年漂亮，肖战淡淡的嗯了一声，心想没事儿，等他高中毕业了有的是机会。

他给王一博说过，让他好好学，别一天天的再没个正经，大学考到他这儿来，他们就能在一起了。

王一博趴在垒的密不透风的书堆里，把嘴里的棒棒糖抽出来，问他会不会有天嫌烦。

“烦什么？”

“咱俩从来就没分开过。”

他嫌王一博烦的日子早就过去了，不过比起来，王一博才这辈子都得有他。

“你嫌我烦？”

王一博摇摇头，突然说了一句你不能离开我。

他平日里哪会说这种话，除非头被打了。

“你是不是又看什么脑残小说了。”

王一博拽下耳机，他听到上课铃，就摆摆手让他上课。

天要热了的时候学校里又开始校园歌手比赛，他晚上去操场遛弯，路过看到就过去报了个名。

他第一次参加这个比赛，因为考研复习的太难受，今年暑假也不打算回家，他想着要不然让王一博过来，反正宿舍里只有他一个留下考研，正好还能带着王一博在图书管理补补课，他马上也要高三了。

晚上回宿舍的时候他给王一博说，再过一个星期他要唱歌了。最后理所当然的没名次，就一个优秀奖，因为歌是王一博挑的，不好唱，他唱出来就更不怎么好听。

那些人领完证书肖战在最边上站着，有个姑娘上台给他送了一捧花，红色的花束说不出花名，倒显得第一名手里的百合格外尴尬。

那姑娘连个拥抱都没要，手也没握，塞了花火急火燎的跑出会场，不少人在笑。

他给王一博打电话，说起这个事。

“我怕没有人给你送花。”

肖战走在路上，把花搂在怀里，听王一博说那花店的姑娘在路上堵了，还是送晚了。

“不晚。”

就像小学那会儿王一博拆了二十四包干脆面给他找来的最后一张三国卡，他一直在抽屉里压着，没去换集邮册。因为王一博给他的时候截止日期早就到了，其他的都当画片玩，只剩下那一张，上面还沾着王一博的泪。

一口气拆一箱被他妈骂了。

他问王一博期末考完了什么时候过来，王一博说他考完就来，过了一会儿等他到宿舍，室友还躺在床上睡觉，他要挂电话，王一博又叫住他，支支吾吾的说他可能呆不了太久，暑假舞蹈要集训。

肖战说了声行。王一博一向爱跳舞远超过学习，指望他考也没多少戏，能走个艺术生也行。

王一博来那天正好最后一个室友打包回家，门一锁俩人抱着亲，王一博把他按在床下的桌子上，他压到了桌子上的花，他推着王一博站起来，爬到床上去，王一博问他为什么还留着，都干了，他说因为好看啊。

“没有你好看。”

小孩儿像是饿极了，把他亲的颠三倒四，他感觉到自己小腹上的潮热，但是王一博还没分寸的继续往下舔，他抓着他的头发让他抬起头，又拉过来亲上他的嘴唇和他接吻。

他以为已经结束了，王一博的手在他身上游走着，往他身后摸。

“别乱摸。”他把王一博的手拽回来。

“我想做。”

“不做。”没有一点商量的余地。

“为什么啊？”

他没理王一博那委屈劲儿，他也不知道为什么。可能因为还是个未成年？他觉得王一博不管长成什么样都是他的责任，每次脱了衣服和他抱在一起他都觉得王一博被他带歪了，每次想扶正却发现连自己都站不稳，只能这么半撑着。

再撑一年吧。

这里的夏天很热，路很堵。公交车上的空调很足，算是七月天里难得舒服的地方。王一博靠在椅背上，抬手指了指那个小区带着大阳台的房子。

“你说在这儿买套房子得多少钱？”

“三十多年的贷款，”肖战看着也喜欢这种仿欧式又清净的小区：“要是这种得勒着脖子还三十多年的贷款。”

“那咱俩加起来十五年，也还行，”等过了那个小区王一博又说：“等我挣够钱咱俩在这儿买套房子吧，你不是以后也想留在这工作。”

“嗯。”

肖战是打算在这里工作，也有准备买套房子，不过绝对不是这儿，繁华地段，环境这么好，对他们来讲太奢侈。

他也就当王一博过过嘴瘾。

“我说真的。”

他看看王一博满脸的认真，在他耳朵上拧了一下：“咱俩买个便宜点的，多余的钱能过的好点。”

他想了想，又加一句：“也不用这么大，反正也生不出孩子。”

王一博的手在他大腿上，看他没注意自己就掐了一下他的大腿根：“什么时候生？”

“滚。”

“这次该跟我姓。”

“滚蛋。”

他们以前有过一只猫，王一博家亲戚出国送来寄养了一年，肖战第一眼看见就喜欢的不得了，忽悠着王一博说让这只猫跟他姓肖，明年他妈给他买条小狗，再姓王，王一博想都没想就答应了，结果第二年也没买来狗，肖战他妈也是忽悠肖战的。

回去的高铁还有二十分钟检票进站，肖战让他进去，候车厅凉快些。

王一博站着没有动，挠了挠后脑勺的头发对肖战说：“有人联系我去做练习生。”

肖战大学追过几个韩国明星，知道这是什么意思，但王一博突然这么说他也没太反应过来。不过说来王一博跳舞的地方老师很厉害，王一博又长的好，真要去想也确实没那么不可思议。

“高三不准备考了？”他好一会儿才问。

“也不一定，他们找了很多人，人气不高也出不了道。”

肖战点点头，他在车上的时候还构思着将来房子要找个离两个人工作都近的地方。

“找你多久了？你现在才告诉我。”

“我之前没答应，他们又来找我一次，我就前一段刚决定，电话里也说不清，就想着来了再说。”

“二十分钟就能说清？你为什么不敢跟我说？”

王一博错开他的眼睛，最后眼看着进站要晚了，才回过头说因为不让谈恋爱。

肖战没再接他的话，看着大荧幕上那趟车跳成了正在检票，拍拍他肩膀让他进去。

“我们偷偷谈。”

王一博拉着他的手指，他说等他回去再说，之前说好的八月回去给王一博过生日。

他打车回去的，懒得再去等公交，王一博给他发消息说已经上车了，又问他几号回来，去车站接他。

他回他一句话，‘你喜欢吗’，王一博说喜欢。

‘那就去吧’

至于那句‘我们偷偷谈’，他一直没给王一博个答复。八月四号晚上到的家，王一博早就来车站等着，看到他就拉着他的手又说，他们偷偷谈。

肖战把手抽出来，取下背上的背包塞到王一博怀里。

“我们不是一直都在偷偷谈。”

生日那天还是老样子，一大帮人出去喝到半夜，两层的巧克力蛋糕一口没吃全糊到脸上。他们说王一博以后肯定能火，长得讨人喜欢，舞跳的好，最重要的是一点黑历史都没有。

“像你这么大没谈过恋爱的太少了，现在好多小女孩儿都喜欢你这种又臭屁又奶的小孩儿。”有人这么说。

“谈恋爱怎么还成黑历史了？”有人这么问。

“偶像谈恋爱等于自杀啊。”

肖战知道王一博在看他，但是没搭腔，放下杯子红着脸出去上厕所，在洗手台的大镜子里看着跟过来的王一博。

“在外面别老盯着人看。”

“我觉得你还在生我气。”

肖战扶着台子边，沉默了半天最后还是松了口。

“以后你做决定之前先跟我商量一下。”

王一博抱他，他在他背上顺了顺，还是在他耳边说以后在外面别总盯着人看，偷偷谈恋爱不是这样子的。

晚上回去家里人都睡了，王一博拉他去他家，掏出来一盒套，说要和他做，也不知道什么时候买的。肖战坐在床上叹了口气，拿过来装进自己兜里，又从他衣柜里拉了两件衣服去洗澡。

“说了不做就是不做，你再这样我不跟你睡了。”

他把花洒开到最大，冲着热水看下面立起来的东西，然后握着靠在墙上自己打。可能就是因为年龄的关系，他连片子都没跟王一博一起看过，他知道王一博十四岁就开始看了，那时候他还教王一博怎么把浏览记录彻底清干净，王一博问他要资源，他不给，好像这样就能把自己摘干净似的。

晚上睡觉王一博格外的老实，肖战给他说过几天去集训说话就要注意了，过一下脑子，不知道怎么说就别乱说。

王一博闭着眼点头，鼻尖一下一下蹭着他的鼻子。

“别在外面提我，有什么事给我打电话。”

“好。”

他嗓子还是有些哑，咽炎没治好，以后不知道还有没有时间治。

肖战亲了他几下。

他要考的学校很难考，分数高，招生少，每年专业课的题又变着花样来。十月一放假图书馆还是满员的，坐在旁边的女生关上iPad里的视频课开始看比赛，不是直播，估计是下载下来专门带来看的。

这场肖战看了，王一博从头到尾冷着一张脸，人气倒是格外的高，可能现在的姑娘吃这一套，她们大概是不知道王一博怎么拱在他怀里撒娇。

他看着几个女生两眼放光的看的不知道是谁暗暗还咬着手指保持淡定，结束了又小声嘀咕着好爱这个弟弟。肖战把笔放下，靠着椅子看了一个多小时无声的比赛，直到她们摘下耳机才发现旁边的帅哥一直盯着看。

其实这个帅哥长得也不比那些弟弟差。

肖战注意到她们的目光，弯起眼笑：“支持一下王一博呗。”

她们瞬间兴奋了，感情喜欢的都是同一个人。

他手机响了，王一博打来的，对面滔滔不绝觉得自己是全天下最懂王一博的姑娘可能怎么都想不到她们和王一博就隔了一个电话的距离。

肖战拿着手机走出自习室，王一博问他在干嘛，他说我在牺牲色相给你拉票。

“下场你过来吧，我给你搞张票。”

现在也不用上课，放不放假对他来讲都没有什么区别，他就答应了，挂下电话走回自习室的两分钟王一博把飞机酒店全发到了他手机上。

那张票是前排的，他被一圈女生围在中间，显得格外不协调，旁边的人问他是支持谁的，他说王一博，她们还给他一堆的手幅和一个发箍，肖战也没好意思往头上带。

他带着棒球帽和口罩，王一博让他带的，说是这张脸露出来绝对会被拍，其实周围的人都喊‘王一博’喊得撕心裂肺，哪有心情看他。

王一博难得的在舞蹈结束时冲着台下挑了下眉毛，谁都不知道这下是挑给台下最安静的人看的。

这个酒店的价格在四位数，王一博进来往那个大床上一扑滚了几圈，说果然比我们住的地方好多了，他把从床上拿起来的发箍带在肖战头上，还把上面亮闪闪的灯打开。肖战取下来扔在一边，压在王一博身上，一句话没说把他嘴唇亲到肿。

“辛亏我带了口罩，不然肯定被看出来。”

肖战听了锁着眉头，嘴唇落在他脖子上，最后只是简单的舔了一下。

王一博一共在这里呆了不到一个小时，那边催他快回去，说要补录什么宿舍生活。肖战一个人躺在床上，一扭头看到早就被蹬到地上的那个发箍还顽强的闪着灯，他想到今天他坐的地方，满是绿色的荧光棒。

是王一博最喜欢的颜色。

以前隔着屏幕只是觉得王一博真是个很适合舞台的小孩儿，今天坐在现场倒是发现自己可能不适合和一个站在舞台上的人谈恋爱，他的占有欲太强了。

更难受的是这只是一个开始，以后可能还有几年，或许十几年要熬。

他又翻了个身，王一博给他发消息，问他睡了没，他说没有，王一博打过来电话。

“我就刚拍完，怕你睡了，最后一场正好你考完，到时候你来我们能多呆两天。”

“好。”

他挂了手机，闭着眼。两个男人不管怎么样都得熬几年，或者十几年，甚至几十年，反正都是熬，也没什么差别。

他想通了。

离考试不到一个月，他高三末期那股烦躁劲儿又来了，那段时间王一博一直没联系过他，可能是决赛很忙，他也没多少闲心去找王一博。

考试的两天冷的厉害，他和朋友在考场附近找了个宾馆，朋友的考前焦虑症比他还严重，到了凌晨还在背书，肖战说让他安静，他就躺在床上打着手机背。叽叽咕咕的声音让肖战根本睡不着，起来收拾东西又去前台开了间房，折腾到三点多才睡下。

第二天拿着卷子写到一半开始晕，监考老师过来问他要不要去医院，他摇摇头。他一直以为他心理素质极高，毕竟二十多年不管什么考也没出过什么岔子。他按了按太阳穴，在只有几度的考场里灌了半瓶矿泉水才清醒了点，拿起笔接着写。

监考老师可能看他的样子有点心疼，给他倒了杯热水，他摸着透明的一次性杯子，几乎被冻僵的手指慢慢开始暖起来。

前两场考完他听到有人对答案都没有任何感觉，他的脑子里已经塞不下答案了，回到宾馆刚五点多，倒头就睡一直到早上闹铃响，后面两场算是感觉考得还不错。

出了考场刚打开手机，王一博就给他打电话，他带上耳机，一边在电话里和他说话，一边算了算，加上今天他们有半个月没联系了。

决赛那天他过去，大屏幕把他们脸上的表情暴露的一览无余，他终于看见王一博眼眶红了，说完了两只眼水盈盈的。

小孩儿是真的喜欢。

他给王一博打电话，被挂断了，他打算回酒店等他，刚上出租车又被王一博一个电话叫回来。他像个私生一样从黑暗的巷子里翻进演播室的后门，王一博跑过来把他拉到角落里，才取下头顶的帽子。

他抬手把他出汗弄花的一点妆擦掉，问他怎么了。王一博拉着他的手，和当时在火车站那时候一样，话到嘴边又不想说。

“要去赶场录节目，晚上的飞机。”

肖战心里已经没什么起伏了，毕竟从今天开始王一博也算是明星了。走之前王一博要抱他，他想给他个哥哥般的拥抱，王一博偏偏把他抱的要揉进身体里。

他回酒店睡了一晚上，第二天直接坐高铁回家。到家的时候家里没人，爸妈也不知道他今天要回来。王一博他妈看到肖战就叫他帮忙换下灯泡，她在下面帮他扶着椅子，还一边说他考完了没事的话多去找王一博玩，前段时间往家里打电话还总是说不了两句就肖战肖战的。

肖战把灯泡拧进去，问他说什么了，他妈就回王一博说当明星了不能谈恋爱，估计十几年之内是抱不到孙子了，他们说等他三十了也不是不行，他就说他不会比肖战早结婚，一切都跟着肖战走。

“战战找女朋友了吗？”

“没，”肖战从椅子上下来，把旧灯泡扔进垃圾桶：“我不会比王一博早的。”

“两个完蛋玩意儿，”他妈笑着骂：“你跟他比什么，他屁大一点，你都这么大了也该考虑一下了。”

他都这么大了，估计过不了几年就要被催着结婚。以前打算等王一博二十多了干脆一起出柜得了，现在可能还得想想别的法子。

一直到年前这一个多月王一博都没回来过，和他联系也很少，满中国的飞。考研成绩也是年前几天出，前两科考的很差，后两科勉强拉上去点分，进得了复试也不知道能不能抢到那八个名额。

王一博过年回来，肖战没去接，听朋友说他今天到家的行程早就被发网上，机场里挤了不少人。他们坐在一起玩，开玩笑要晚上过去找王一博签几个名，保不准什么时候就升值了。

吃晚饭的时候他妈还在说，怎么不去找王一博，刚刚他还来找你。肖战在外面收到导师的回信，说他那边人满了，让他找别人，他烦的不行。

“去。”

他把碗里的饭扒干净，出门前又被他妈叫住说让他问王一博要个签名，她同事家的闺女可喜欢王一博了。

王一博看见肖战就拉他去房间，其实家里还有其他人，专门来看王一博的，他妈说他，他也不理。

肖战坐在床上，王一博二话不说过来跨在他腿上去解他扣子。

“外面那么多人呢。”肖战按着他的手。

王一博不听，把他领子扯开低下头亲他，有人敲门，是王一博他妈让他出去陪亲戚说话，肖战推了下他，只是没想到王一博就那么冲着外面吼。

“不去！”

肖战也被吓到了，亏得都是亲戚，要是别的什么来套近乎的朋友，估计出了门就得跑微博上发王一博耍大牌。

“怎么了？”

“想你了。”

门锁着，王一博也根本没要去开的打算，脱了卫衣光着膀子又去抱肖战，手里不停的拽着他的衣服。

屋里冷，王一博身体是烫的，却免不了起了层鸡皮疙瘩。门外还有说话的声音，他俩只能憋着不敢出声，肖战没让他脱自己衣服，完事儿了把裤子穿好，捡起来地上的衣服扔给王一博。

王一博躺在被窝里拉他，想和他一起睡，肖战把衣服抽回来，说他今天先回去，明天再过来，让他去陪陪那些人。

“对了，给我签个名。”他把外套穿上，从桌子上拿了笔和本子扔给王一博。

“干什么？”

“我妈她同事要。”

“操，”王一博看着天花板，没拿笔，过了会儿说了句：“烦不烦。”

肖战回到家，说签名没要，王一博家太多人，没时间。

躺在床上想到半夜，还是拿过来手机给他发了个晚安，王一博的性子没变过，一哄就好。

‘我去找你睡’

几乎是秒回。

‘来吧。’

王一博在家呆的时间不长，不到初五就走了，说是要赶去录节目。

这年的正月十五开始禁烟花爆竹，十几年的烟火大会恐怕再也没了，他也没觉得多可惜，因为前一天还在想下次和王一博一起看不知道要到什么时候。

三月多的图书馆没多少人，肖战一直在那里泡着准备复试，他联系了一个导师，八成有点希望，但是他的分相对还是低，只能去拼一把。

经常坐在他旁边的那个姑娘又有了新的弟弟，有时候看的高兴了拍拍肖战胳膊，问他要不要了解一下她家孩子，肖战摇摇头，心想他家孩子有什么不好了。

他的手机响起来，他妈打来的，他出去接，还没张嘴电话那边就传来一句：“你和王一博怎么回事啊？”

他听到这句话心脏差点从嘴里呕出来。

他给王一博打电话，那边是一个女的接的，是他们的助理，说王一博还在录节目，估计还有二十分钟，结果他一直等到晚上二十点，才接到王一博回过来的电话。

“家里怎么知道了？”

“经纪人发现我谈恋爱，给我妈说了。”王一博声音不大。

“你承认了？”

“为什么不能承认？”

“你怎么能承认啊？”

“为什么不能承认。”王一博又说了一遍。

“你有病吧。”

他把电话挂了，扔在桌子上又弹到地上，钢化膜从一个点开始裂痕瞬间就爬满了整个屏幕。

之前和王一博说过的话他全都当放屁，想干什么就干了，这次连通知都不给。

王一博给他打电话，他没有接，他需要冷静一会儿，现在接起来只会吵架。他又给他发语音，说是因为有人看到他抱他了，还有他手机里有亲他的照片，他也跟经纪人说了，以后会少见面，结果现在又要让他分手，她给他妈说他也不知道。

几段语音他来回听了好几遍，最后把钢化膜扯下来又扔在桌子上。

“肖战，你能不能回句话。”

“等我考完再说。”

半个月之后肖战坐着车去学校复试，他俩那事他实在是没心思去想，每次想到头都要炸。可能是两家太熟，谁都不知道该怎么开口，他妈和他聊也顾忌着他烦躁的语气，只能叹着气说王一博还那么小，现在还是非常时期，你们俩这样怎么行啊，都怪小时候让你们走太近了。

是了，当初王一博亲他的时候他就应该把他按在地上揍的满脸是血，然后让他滚，最好老死不相往来。

复试这两天一直是阴的，中途开始下雨，肖战穿的薄了，也可能是有些过分紧张，坐在那里手有些抖，面试问的问题他都答上来了，只是面试老师的表情看不出他到底答的怎么样。

第二天早上八点出成绩，没有他，他坐车回来去找自己老师，不知道是该调剂到一个普通的学校还是二战。再调到个还不如他本科的学校去读研，出来了也不知道有多大用。

老师说他拿不定主意的话可以把他推荐去一个设计院工作，觉得可以就留在那里，想二战了辞职回来继续学或者以后边工作边考，最好还是再去考一次。肖战想想同意了，毕竟这个设计院在市里很有名，平时也不好进。老师又催他毕业论文，他的初稿问题很大，当时不想耽误他复习就没找他说这个事。他花了一个星期，把论文改好给老师送过去，比他带的其他改了几遍还是垃圾论文的学生强太多，给他圈了几个重点让他回去继续改。

他打算等稿子交上去就去上班，等答辩的时候再请假回来。

接到一个陌生电话他才想起来，他和王一博说，考完再说，那事儿他一直没有去处理。

电话里的女人对他说，王一博谈恋爱根本藏不住，娱乐圈里都是什么人，饭圈都是什么人，一扒就全出来了，他还不到十八，你还是个男的，你比他大的多不能和他一样不懂道理。

他把那手机号拉黑了。

过了一天他给王一博打电话，又是没接通，熬到晚上又给他打了一个，王一博接电话的时候还喘着气，说刚从练习室出来。

“公司要求不许谈恋爱了？”

“嗯。”王一博这声发的很勉强。

“那不谈了吧。”

“为什么？”

“你太小了，谈着太累。”他垂着头，靠在椅子上，宿舍已经熄灯了，他又没力气站起来去外面，不过更没力气大声说话。

“肖战，我不小了。”

电话里就只剩下两个人的呼吸声，但是谁都没挂电话，最后王一博哑着嗓子说你来找我吧，或者我过去找你，肖战叹着气，问他为什么。

“你要分手总得见一面吧。”

“不见了，我不陪你了。”

他挂下电话，把手机轻轻放回桌子上，寝室里安静的出奇，室友一个都没睡着，他吸一下鼻子肯定所有人都能听到，他只能张开嘴呼吸，抬手把眼泪擦掉。

王一博还那么小，他怎么陪啊。

他太累了。

第二天他就去设计院报到，正好赶上组里接了项目，师父没多少时间带他，多要自己学，从开始就没闲过，一直到毕业答辩回学校才算是过了几天的假期。老师问他现在想好怎么打算了吗，他说想继续留在那里，考研的事先放一放，毕业了又请假回家呆了两天，再回去就到过年了。

他们家今年没有和王一博家一起过，出门见面了会打招呼，会拜年，谁都不提他俩的事。

回去坐在办公室里，闲来刷刷视频，现在没有实习期那么忙，很多事可以交给新来实习的学生做，他不止一次在网上看到王一博，都没有去点，这次跳出来的弹框上面写着王一博吓哭了，来博人眼球。

他点进去，是他们去韩国参加录制的一期综艺，在鬼屋里的整人游戏，韩国的综艺不像国内那么小打小闹，他听得到王一博喊得钻心的疼，配上彩色的字综艺效果太好，弹幕上一片的哈哈哈哈。

看到一半他就关上了，对着电脑屏幕发呆。

小孩儿怕黑啊。

一直都是这样，可能有他一大半的原因。王一博跑都跑不利索的时候，院子里还有很多破了的老楼，里面又死过不少老人，风烛残年的被他们称做鬼屋。他就抱着王一博拱进去探险，有年冬天碰见了个流浪汉在里面睡觉，一群人被吓得到处乱窜，肖战跑出去才想起来把王一博扔里面了，又拐回去把他抱出来。

后来小学他练舞回来的晚，家里那条过道上总有个神经病在那里溜达，冲着人嘿嘿嘿的笑，那段时间都是肖战去院门口接他，带他回家。

他怕黑的时候要肖战陪着，陪着回家，陪着睡觉。

他不再看王一博的视频了。

冬天他把研究生给考了，没有他第一次考的学校那么好，在专业内也算榜上有名。研二下学期就回来边工作边读，毕业之后又常出差学习，除了过年很少回家。他几乎没从家人嘴里再听过王一博，朋友们前两年还总是谈论，现在见得少了聊的也少，直到今年王一博在身后叫了那声肖战，还有一个‘哥’。

王一博从来不叫他哥，小时候跟着大人叫他战战，长大了直接扯着嗓子喊肖战。

一个字就把他俩拉开了。

春晚还没放完，楼下有人放炮，最近几年很少再看见烟花，有的也就是私人买来玩，一个一个的放，不会连半边天都照亮。

但也总比没有好，他站在阳台上看，仰着头，对面八楼就是王一博家，他家的厚窗帘基本透不出光，看起来漆黑一片，他把视线从那扇窗户上收回来，在一声烟花炸开中隐约听到了两个字。

“肖战。”

他又看向那扇窗户，在下枚烟花升到空中前清清楚楚的听到王一博问他。

“你想我吗？”

02.

烟火把周围一切的声音都给吞了，他关上灯，离开阳台。爸妈还坐在那里看着相声，时不时的发出一声笑，他回到自己屋里，躺在床上，拿起手机点开消息还是四年前的微信。

里面的聊天记录他从来都没舍得删过，王一博在那里面撒欢似的叫他，前一句是宝宝我爱你下一句就成了你傻逼啊。

他把手机放在嘴边低声说了句‘想’，又把手指往上划了一下。

取消发送。

在家里的十天又没有了与王一博任何相关的消息，准确的说是王一博和他的，因为他每天都能在电视上看到王一博的广告。有的时候和爸妈一起看电视，他们看到了还会感叹一句王一博长开了，越来越好看，好像在意他俩关系的人只剩他自己。

要走那天天气不好，外面霾很大，他说自己去机场就行了，反正这几年也吸惯了雾霾。

他拉着行李箱下楼，走出楼栋口看到那个他一直想着却连条消息都不敢回的人。王一博站起来，脚边的水泥地上画着个棋盘，他的手里还拿了一块儿可能是从花坛里抠出来的石头。

他们以前总是玩的大炮吃洋人，那时候还是用红砖头画的棋盘，再在上面摆上不一样大小的石子，他欺负王一博只有六岁，就没让他赢过，也不知道欺负个六岁的小孩儿怎么能让他那么有成就感。

“你想我吗？”王一博把手里的石头扔掉，张口就问。

没有一点寒暄，不过他俩之间也用不着这些东西，他叹了口气，没说想也没说不想。他确实是想的，从王一博在车站叫出那声肖战开始，他们一起过了快十八年，他嘴里说出来的谎话又骗不过他。

王一博走到他面前，手放在他拉着行李箱的那只手上，他理所当然的抽回去，箱子就自然而然的到了王一博手里。

“干什么？”

“我送你，”王一博拉着他的箱子自顾自的走：“我想你了，想和你多呆一会儿。”

路上堵车，十几分钟没动一下，他也不催，赶不上大不了再买张票，他现在也不缺这点钱。

“什么时候走啊？”又过了十分钟，他开口问王一博。

“这段时间休息，什么时候走都行。”王一博的手指在方向盘上点着。

“不忙了？”

“受伤了，上次拍戏伤着腰了，时间赶一直没好，这次多休息几天，”王一博侧过身要去掀衣服，掀到一半顿了一下，又放下来：“算了你别看了，我怕你心疼。”

“小心点。”他把停在他手上的视线收回来，说了一句。

“我身上很多伤。”

好在车开始动，不然他连喘气都觉得声音太大。王一博已经不会用哭来表达疼了，他还会哭的时候，膝盖上一块一块的红褐色都是他给涂上去的碘酒。

飞机还来得及，他拿下箱子过来给王一博说谢谢，王一博冲他勾勾手，伸过来他的拳头。

“我现在还买不起好的房子，但是我租了一套，比我们之前看的还要好，不工作就都在那儿住。”

钥匙在他手掌上躺着，王一博踩下油门就跑了，生怕他把钥匙扔回去似的。

回去就一直在忙，年前刚升的组长，堆了很多事。他一个多月之后把手头的东西都处理完，翻着微信看有没有漏下来的，才翻到王一博的名字上。

头像上面有个红色的数字，时间是他从家里走的那天。

有一个地址，还有一句话。

‘在这住，我给保安说过，他不会拦你’

他退出来，没有回，把王一博的聊天置顶了。

后来他又收到王一博的消息，没问他为什么没回，没问他什么时候去，都是些平日里的话，像是他俩早上才在院门口分开一人一边去上学。

他问肖战还想不想要狗了，要什么品种的，不过得跟他姓王。还说他今天录节目有点崴到脚，疼。再然后是他被人说唱歌不好听，不过确实唱跑调了，下次他唱给他听好吧，他跟着学学。最后他说他之后会有段时间都不在家了，他要是过去记得带钥匙。

有天中午午休，大多数人都去食堂吃饭，他没什么胃口，打了杯热水回来看到新来的姑娘带着耳机看电视剧，王一博演的。

他走到旁边拉了把椅子，把保温杯放下：“别戴耳机了，一起看吧。”

姑娘可能觉得这种电视剧大男人都不爱看，不自觉的红了脸。

王一博给了女主角一个长长的拥抱，她埋在他肩膀上，安安静静的抱着他。他想她能不能闻到王一博身上的味道？他现在已经不知道王一博变成什么味儿的了，婴儿手脚乱挥打翻的奶粉味儿，刚会跑摔的满身泥味儿，小学跳舞太累留下的汗味儿，高中因为好玩往洗衣机里扔了一堆洗衣凝珠过于刺鼻的香味儿，他都记得很清。

“你见过他吗？”

“见过，去机场接机见过一次。”

“什么味儿的？”

“啊？”姑娘没听明白，想了会儿‘噢’了一声：“他用蔚蓝。”

渣男香啊，肖战轻笑了一声，只是突然想到在网上看到的段子。王一博不渣，就是有点傻，娱乐圈好看的人那么多，也不必一直想他。

他回到自己办公桌上，不吃饭又不知道干什么，最后打开电脑瞎逛，逛了一会儿拍了瓶蔚蓝。

晚上回家肚子饿的厉害，一下午只喝了一杯热水，枸杞都没泡，加班到深夜。冰箱里连鸡蛋也没剩，把包扔在沙发上就躺上去，打算啃几片面包凑合。

嘴里刚塞进去半片面包就有人给他打电话，让他下楼拿外卖，他寻思着又是哪个想巴结他的人，坐着电梯下去看见楼下的外卖员还骑在电动车上，两手空空。

“你这是，干什么呢？”

“你连我声音都听不出来了？”王一博看出来他眼间的诧异，脸上不高兴。

外卖的电话他不会注意，也不怎么去想，更不明白这个人半夜骑着破破烂烂的电驴穿着红色冲锋衣是在干嘛。

“这样不会被认出来，可以在大街上跑，”他把头盔取下来挂在车把上：“你不去找我，那我来找你，我想你。”

“不忙了？”

他不知道说什么，这么说就一定不会错。

王一博有些不耐烦，手在腿上搓着，舔了下嘴唇，还是抬头给他说：“过段时间比赛，明天下赛道练习。”

肖战听不懂。

“你还当真一点我的消息都不看，我连你过年抢不到票都知道。”

“这就有点太变态了王一博。”

“我不会问你妈吗？”

以前聊到这个阶段他们早就吵起来了，现在只是咬着后槽牙，点点头就走。王一博没拦他，也没跟，在身后对他说等他比赛回来了，骑他的摩托来，带他出去，说完也离开了。

他不知道王一博什么时候开始骑摩托，他连自行车都不会骑，王一博却骑的很野。书包扔在车筐里，站在脚蹬上用力的蹬，很久没有剪的头发被风吹的向后扬着，他从公交车上下来，王一博在他面前打了个弯刹住车，时不时撞他身上。

王一博的头发被汗浸湿了，低着头亲吻手里的头盔，车的正前方印着‘85’的logo。

肖战动了动手指，他想给王一博打电话。

王一博的生日是八月五号，天正热的厉害，他去蛋糕店做兼职，王一博去跳舞，两个地方离的不远，晚上下班了一起坐公交回家，王一博在后座探着身子，趴在他的靠背上，揪了揪肖战后脑勺的头发。

“你没给我买蛋糕？”

“嗯。”

肖战勾着头，一会儿把兜里叠成方块的纸递给王一博。

他给他画了个生日蛋糕，本来应该是‘15’的蜡烛换成了‘85’，一个极帅的图案，他对王一博说，这样就变成永久的了，每年都能用。

王一博说你就是抠门儿，然后把纸揣进自己兜里。

回去蛋糕早就送到家，王一博这辈子都没见过这么丑的蛋糕，肖战第一次做，图片仅供参考，做出来就抹了层白奶油加了几颗草莓，上面那个‘85’的蜡烛也是普通款，还是粉色的。

当然这个电话他不会打。

那天晚上王一博给他发消息，很久没发了，其实也没有很久，半个月吧。

他说他第一天比赛有点失误，不过第二天发挥很好，拿到了他想要的奖杯。

他都看到了，也看到他带着头盔哭，摘了头盔一切如常。还有他的朋友给他开的庆功宴，有香槟，有蛋糕，有花。

那两天他的历史记录全是王一博。

周五下班同事一起去喝酒，他酒量不好，喝一点就脸红，不过还是喝了不少，项目通过了，大家开心。

肖战拖着腮帮子，盯着早就空了的唱台，吉他和他以前学过的那个很像，是和王一博约着学的，幻想哪天像个摇滚乐队一样，把头发留长站在舞台上嘶吼。不过那个吉他和架子鼓都敌不过三分钟热度，没多久就扔下没玩过。

那个和他一起看电视剧的女生略带害羞的找他喝酒，他眯起眼笑：“我给你唱歌好不好啊。”

他连姿势都没换，嘴里哼的什么听不大清，说是给她唱的歌却也不看她的人。

唱台上只有一盏灯打下来，像是他大学唯一参加的比赛一样简陋，他很久之后再听那首歌才知道当时他也唱跑调了，站在舞台边当一个陪衬。 后来小孩儿在几百公里外给他送来一束火红的花，硬是把他变成焦点。

他下去拿起搭在椅子上的衣服，找着大门要走。

“你去哪儿啊？”

“找我对象。”

车开了很久，久到他快在出租车里吐出来。保安大哥听到他叫肖战，又看看他的脸，没说什么，让他签了个字，打开门阀放他进去。

肖战站在电梯里，胃里的酒又冲上头，拿着手机找到门口，万一王一博不在怎么办呢？不过他有钥匙，王一博给他的，他一直和自己家的钥匙放在一起。

那就等到他回来。

门是从里面打开的，他站直了身体，今天交项目特意穿的黑色西装，里面的白衬衫也是昨天送去熨好的。他把手里的花塞到王一博怀里，他跑了三家店，拼不出几年前那束红色的，只能挑了些新的凑数。

“我知道很多人给你送花，”他抬手指着他送的那捧：“晚吗？”

“不晚。”

他去抱王一博，挂在他身上像是没了骨头，都被酒精泡软了。

“我想你啊王一博。”

王一博把他按在墙上吻，又一路亲到床上，最后白色衬衫揉的皱皱巴巴，扣子全被解开，他大敞着胸膛躺着。王一博枕着他胳膊，手指在那里按着他的乳尖，然后又来回拨弄着，好像很好玩。

他翻过身搂住他的脖子：“你带我去骑摩托吧。”

肖战穿着一身笔挺的西装，坐在摩托车上，他把挡风镜推上去，迎面的风确实不小，他的酒意被吹散不少。

他不知道这是哪儿，他也没有问。他在梦里早就有过无数次和王一博在不知名的小旅馆里脱光了衣服，王一博说想做，他们就做了，小旅馆的隔音效果很差，还能听到大货车的声音。第二次到了海边，王一博嫌鱼的刺太多，他就耐着性子一根一根的挑出来，然后当着王一博的面，把鱼肉送进自己嘴里。第三次在街上买了很多炮，他烫了手，王一博伸出舌头给他舔那个疼的钻心的水泡，他一手拿着烟花棒在黑夜里划着，一手被王一博捧着。他觉得不疼了就捏着王一博的下巴，把他的脸拽过来和他接吻，直到那支烟花燃尽。第四次他们睁开眼，因为两个电话，他的图有问题，王一博的工作耽误了，一切算是结束了。

王一博又加了速，还不要命的回头。

“我还以为你掉下去了，一点声音都没有。”

肖战想，要什么声音呢？他怕一出声就醒了，他把挡风镜拉下来，老老实实的坐着，任由王一博带着他一头扎进前面的一片黑暗里。

他们到没人的地方，就算摘了头盔也不会有人认出来搂着他的腰带他走到路边的人是谁。就像王一博说那样，他们偷偷谈恋爱。他蹲在空旷的马路边看着星星吐到胃抽搐，吐完了回过头，王一博在身后拍他的背，他觉得还挺浪漫的，他拽着王一博的衣服，伸手让他抱。

“我们回家吧，我想抱你。”

那天他们只开了床头的一盏夜灯，王一博每天晚上睡觉都要开。

滚到床上是必然的，他身上还沾着水，甚至都没有去擦。王一博和十七岁一样，不知从哪里掏出一盒套，还有一管润滑剂，说他想做。他的屁股在王一博的手掌里总是会不自觉的颤，王一博即使没听到回答也放肆的往他臀缝里摸，又说他这些年怎么变得这么敏感。

他大概一直都是这么敏感，只是以前一直没让王一博这样弄过。王一博的手指伸进去给他扩张的时候他拿起床边没拆封的套子，看了看日期，还是新的。当初从王一博手里抢来那盒八成早就过期了，还在他抽屉里躺着。

“不要乱动。”

王一博又打他，仗着他不会这时候还手，他屁股上大概红了一片。

“操你大爷，疼。”

“那还做不做？”王一博按着他的胯骨，商量的话不带一点商量的语气:“你自己说。”

他趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，王一博偏偏掐着他的脖子让他抬头，几乎每干进去一次他都要叫出来，好像今天晚上喝多了的人不是他。

“你能不能别这么畜生？”他泡软的骨头几乎要被拆了。

“我喜欢了你八年，肖战，”他趴下来贴在他背上:“你让我忍了八年。”

肖战的头又砸回枕头里，笑了几声:“你刚十四就问我要片子打飞机，脑子里在想谁啊？”

“你说呢。”

“你好变态啊王一博。”

“不是我的错，”王一博的嘴唇贴着他的脸:“是你他妈天天亲我。”

他是喜欢王一博那俩软乎乎的脸蛋。

“肖战，”王一博在他耳边说:“你说我要是射进去，你能生吗？”

“跟我姓。”

“好。”

他一点困意也没有，瞪着眼睛看着天花板。王一博把拽下来的床单塞进洗衣机里，上面全都是润滑剂，还有他俩射上去的东西，他就嘴上说着过瘾，也没真射进去，肖战已经吐过一轮了，他还没那么不是人。

王一博掀开被子躺进来，肖战用手指勾了勾他的下巴，他就凑上去。

“我们明天吃鱼吧。”

那条鱼几个月后才到王一博嘴里，到了秋天，鱼很肥。王一博拍的戏是在深山老林里，归隐了一样不见踪影。肖战也不去他家，就他自己一个人，那么大个房子，他又不是独守空房。

鱼没有刺，王一博说还是这样的好吃，以前他辛辛苦苦扒好刺的鱼肉都进了肖战嘴里，肖战还不让他哭。

“我还干过这事儿？”

王一博冷笑了一下。看来他比自己梦到的还不要脸。

有的时候王一博会骑着那个小电驴过来找他，后面还装模作样的绑上一个箱子，说是哪天真被狗仔蹲到了还可以说是体验生活。他工作没什么点，有几次来了就是半夜，他早就睡了。早上一睁眼旁边趴个人，脸贴在他肩膀上，张着嘴，就是现在不流口水。

王一博还会在他身上拼乐高，把一块一块细小的零件摆在他背上，拿起来手指一定要在他皮肤上划上一下，顺着他身体的弧度从后颈滑到屁股，然后手指要往里面钻。肖战抬起腰微微迎合一下他，背上的东西就全洒在床上，做到尽兴时他就越发的觉得自己是躺在铺满碎石的水泥地上，坚硬的棱角毫不留情的摩擦着他的皮肤，一阵又一阵的刺痛。

“疼吗？”王一博把他抱起来，让他坐在自己怀里，下身慢慢的在他身体里磨。

他挺直了背，把王一博的头按在自己胸前：“你咬一下。”

一边就被含住，另一边被王一博用积木印上一个方方正正的印子。等到做完了，王一博还是那样抱着他，东西插在他身体里，捡起床上没有拼完的零件继续拼。肖战会帮他，有时催着他快点，有时又偏偏故意帮倒忙，直到把那一部分拼好，可能中途会经历几次波折。

他家里被王一博摆了很多乐高，几乎都是在他身上完成的。

一个月里这样的日子一只手数得过来，他们都很忙。肖战要去赶飞机，他要出国，正赶上王一博最空闲的一个星期。

“回去把门锁好。”

“不回去。”

王一博在背后抱着他，眼睛落在没拉好的窗帘缝上。外面已经大亮，肖战再不走可能就赶不上了。

“我在这儿住。”

“你那房子一个月能住几天？”

肖战回头看着王一博，他还在盯着那片窗帘发呆。

“不是你的吗？”

他不知道王一博又哪根筋没搭上，可能还在为昨天晚上吵那一架生气。他们吵架不是什么稀罕事儿，也没有动过真格，无非就是他不知道王一博有一个星期的假，王一博不知道他要出一个星期的差。两个人都在抱怨，大声了几句就没了下文。到点睡觉肖战在卧室喊一声王一博你睡不睡，王一博就关了电视过去，一觉睡起来又是抱着他的。

“你在想什么？”

“那时候为什么会答应你分手，”他的额头抵在肖战肩膀上：“我想当明星，我不敢让别人看出来我喜欢你，我怕被发现。你说你累，你考研没考上，你要去上班，我是问你妈才知道的，你总是气我不给你说，你也没给我说啊，咱们以后别这样行吗？”

他大概是成了习惯，抢王一博零花钱的小混混他会去打，没打赢带一身伤回来就不再见王一博，一直到伤好。不知道从什么时候王一博就不在他身边哭了，嘴角烂着看到他伸长了胳膊冲他一摆，蹬着自行车大喊我先走了。

都是他教的坏毛病。

“好。”他对王一博说，然后又点了下头。

他准备好要走，王一博还躺在床上举着手机打游戏，给他说了句拜拜。肖战弯下腰，问他是不是这一周都不出门了，王一博点点头，他按着王一博相当粗暴的在他脸上吸了个红印子，完了拍了两下，叫他点外卖记得戴口罩。

回来的日子提前了一天，同行的同事要留在那里玩，肖战自己先走了。他给王一博打电话的时候他还在睡，两边有时差，在被窝里哼唧也不忘开句黄腔。

“终于不用抱着你的枕头蹭了。”

“你恶不恶心。”

他工作结束的突然，买的最早的航班，到了家门口还是那身笔挺的西装。他没去拿钥匙开，而是站在门口敲门。

走之前吵的那场架里就有王一博说的一句，我还以为我能在家等你下班，也算满足他了。

王一博可能刚起来不久，肖战把手指插进他的头发里揉了一把，让他把箱子提进来。

他弯下腰换鞋，身后哐当一下的扔箱子声，还没来得及回头看，王一博下巴抵在他肩膀上，站在后面揉他屁股。

“这是你来找我穿的那身？”

“嗯。”

“再给你买几套，你穿西装真好看。”

那天他是被按在门口的柜子上干的，鱼缸里的两条鱼游得欢快，柜子微微的晃动，它们在愉快的摆尾。

王一博只把他的裤子脱到屁股下，恐怕正面看起来还是西装革履的样子，甚至连头发都没有一丝凌乱，只有领带被王一博叼在嘴里。

“你不摸摸我吗？”

他喘着回头问王一博，那人凑上去亲了亲他:“就射在裤子里吧，我帮你洗。”

肖战用手撑着额头，不知道王一博从哪里学来这么一堆奇怪的癖好。

“这个不用学，我只看着你脑子里就有几百种干你的方式。”

他按住墙面，承受着王一博的冲撞，一只宽大的手掌隔着西装裤厚实的布料，抚摸着他前面鼓起来的一块，不停的揉搓，直到他要射出来了，才凑到他耳边问，疼不疼。

“再用点力啊。”

“听你的。”

他咬住自己的舌头，按在墙上的指尖发白，接着喉咙里涌出一串无法克制的呻吟。

王一博的喘息变得急促，他撑着身体配合着他的动作。疯了似的往他身体里顶，真是活像个畜生。

他侧过脸对他说:“也就我能满足你了吧。”

“操，就你啊，”王一博搂住他的腰:“就你啊。”

他也不明白他怎么就这么天天跟着王一博胡闹，他们带了套，最后给摘了，他连一道多余的褶皱都没有的西装裤上染着从他身体里流出来的东西，这怎么好意思送去洗啊。

“我去送。”

王一博给他提上裤子，甚至系好了皮带。他的腿站着累，靠在他身上和他接吻。

就像分别多日刚进门拥吻在一起的情侣，哪里看得出吐着泡泡的鱼刚目睹了一场性事，一人的身体里还留着另一人的体液。

他们一定是分别太久了，肖战想，如果没有那场分手，八成等王一博刚过了十八岁，他们就会在酒店的床上做到天亮。

他哪里不是忍了这么多年。

这年过年早，王一博要录电视台的跨年晚会，他放假就直接先回去了，围着去年那个大围巾。家里还是那样，一回来没两天就有人他找他说对象，他现在的工作和长相，说的女孩子怎么也都不会差。

他坐在沙发上剥着橘子，又慢条斯理的把上面的白丝一点点揭掉，然后塞进嘴里，咬出酸的过头的汁，一直到来家里的人话说完，他吃了三四个这样的橘子，胃里只有酸味儿。

人走了还没等他妈开口，他就把最后一瓣扔回桌子上，摇摇头，让他们以后别再操心这种事了，他想找的对象怎么会找不来。

现在这里已经没有卖炮的了，这几年都在禁燃禁炮，前几年还有小摊贩会在晚上摆出来，今年不知道因为太冷还是查的太严。他被王一博烦的逛完了一整条街，买回来十几盒摔炮，幼儿园小孩儿玩那种，抓一把在手里一捏，噼噼啪啪几声就就没了。他一粒一粒的捏，王一博一盒一盒的捏，捏完了还说真没意思。

肖战蹲在老松树下打了他一巴掌，这可是王一博小时候的梦想，五毛钱买一盒能捏一下午，长大挣钱了得买十几盒捏个痛快，现在这玩意儿都卖两块钱了，量还少了一半。

“没烟抽是不是特寂寞？”王一博蹲在他旁边问他：“不觉得嘴里少点什么？”

“你敢在这抽烟吗？”

“我敢在这儿亲你。”

他想躲，但是王一博扯着他的围巾，他后脑勺又撞到了树，到底还是亲了。

“你是真不要命。”

肖战把差点勒死自己的围巾松开，上面还有被王一博抹上去的火药味儿。王一博低着头，把十几个盒子又挨个倒了一遍，倒出来两粒，给肖战分了一粒，还说凭什么都到家了还不能亲。

“也是。”

炮在他指尖炸开一声清脆的响， 他把丢在地上的东西又塞进盒子里，让王一博扔掉。

爸妈已经睡了，他坐在床上看着甲方发的修改要求，王一博穿着他的衣服进来，爬上床坐在身后，手伸进他裤子里面，过了会儿咬住他的耳垂用力的扯。

“你怎么回事？”

肖战感觉到疼才回头看他，刚刚一直在看群里激情辱骂这个项目的甲方。王一博把他手机拿过来，插上耳机给他戴上，调出个视频又放回他手里。

“这次能硬吗？”

他觉得好笑，都是他跳舞的视频，他又不是没看过。只是视频里每次顶跨的时候，那东西也在后面顶着他。

他还带着耳机，不过放的不是视频了，是他俩的电话录音，王一博让他录的，一个人住寂寞了还能用。人在兴头的时候怎么叫都不觉得别扭，现在这么干听着羞耻感从头顶传到脚尖，更何况他下面一丝不挂的大敞着腿，前面后面都在王一博的手里。

“听到什么了？”王一博拔下一只耳机带上，蹭着肖战通红的脸，在他那只耳朵边问：“润滑剂呢。”

肖战摇摇头，他家里没有，想了想爬起来，拉开抽屉拿起里面那盒套，果然早就过期了，他想扔回去被王一博按住了手。

“什么时候的东西？”

王一博把抽屉整个拉开，那盒套旁边是一瓶未拆封的蔚蓝，用一条红色绸带绑上了个蝴蝶结。

“那个花上的。”

“这个呢？”

“给你吧，我也不用。”

王一博直接用牙咬着撕开包装，往脖子上身上喷的哪都是。肖战皱着眉，心想这人现在怎么变这么骚。

“我特别会系蝴蝶结。”

他看王一博把红绸带绑在自己的脖子上，打上的蝴蝶结似乎比系在花束上好看。

王一博跪在床上，把脖子伸到肖战嘴边。

“拆礼物吧，肖战。”

肖战就笑着咬下了那条带子，后来被绑在自己手腕上。套子是彻底不能用了，王一博拉着他手腕上的死结，让他用两只手把他们俩的东西握起来。他套着慢慢的撸动，最后王一博压在他身上，叫他握好，不要流出来，他张开手掌，上面属于谁的液体已经完全分不清。

“自己来。”

他知道王一博让他来什么，手腕被勒的通红，带子被粘上白色的粘稠液体，蹭着他敏感的大腿根。

“进不去了。”

王一博皱着眉头看他只进去一根的手指，把自己的中指也挤进去：“怎么进不去，你这样说显得我很小似的。”

肖战把手抽回来，躺着自己爽，扩张太累。王一博顶进来他刚把自己弄硬，又不敢出声，没有润滑剂还是疼，王一博那东西并不小。

他按着王一博翻了个身，自己坐上去动，王一博托着他的屁股捏了几下，问他是不是疼，他点点头。如果是在自己家，王一博早把他眼里干出泪了，现在隔了一面墙就是他爸妈，王一博不去动，托着他抽出来，然后又放下，慢慢悠悠，每次都顶到最里面。

“嘘，等我射进去就不疼了。”

他把嘴里唯一细小的呻吟也吞回去，痛感早就少了很多。当他的小腹上被喷上一片白浊，他握着王一博刚射完还挺着的家伙，问他怎么不射进去了。

“等我们回家，”他的手摸着肖战的肚子，把上面的精液擦掉：“回家都给你。”

一早他被电话吵醒，同事问他怎么了，昨天商量到一半人没了。肖战揉揉眼，床上只有他一个人，他坐起来，盯着手机发呆。

屏幕上跳出来王一博的消息，问他醒了没。

对啊，是怕被家里人知道，他昨晚就回去了。

屋子里还飘着那股香味儿，爸妈要去朋友家，没让他跟。他起床去找王一博，站在楼下等着，他出门前抓了一把糖，挑出来两颗大白兔扔给跑下来的人。王一博剥了塞进嘴里，腮帮子被撑起来，含含糊糊的讲着话，和他还不会讲话时舔到甜甜的奶糖味儿就嘟着脸蛋咿咿呀呀一样。

至于以后会变成什么样，他等着就是了。


End file.
